Delicate Flower
}} Use Given by the Grey Mourner, to be delivered onto the grave of the Traitors' Child in Queen's Gardens. Successfully completing this quest by taking the undamaged flower to the Traitor's Grave and then returning to Grey Mourner rewards a Mask Shard. If failed, either by destroying the flower or giving it to an NPC, the quest can be attempted again by accepting another flower from the Grey Mourner. Delivering the Flower Isma's Tear is needed to access the Queen's Gardens. Before accepting the flower, it is recommended to go to the Queen's Gardens and unlock the shortcut in the room twice to the right of the one containing the Traitor's Child's grave. This is because the path to the grave of the Traitor's Child is located in the same room as the entrance of the said station. If the shortcut is unlocked, the Knight will have to face only one Mantis Petra in the Gardens on the way to the grave. If not, it is a very long way fraught with difficult platforming and powerful enemies, which are almost guaranteed to destroy the flower. It is a good idea to do this quest before the Forgotten Crossroads becomes Infected, as the Furious Vengeflies are extremely fast and aggressive. This will limit the movement options since it is not possible to get the Monarch Wings without triggering the Crossroads to become Infected. However, on the optimal route, the only threatening enemies faced will be one single Mantis Petra and a few Spiny Husks. It is recommended to have at least the Great Slash, a Coiled Nail and Fragile Strength for dealing with those. As of Godmaster, additional flowers can be acquired after the quest is completed, allowing flowers to be given to other recipients once the Grey Mourner has departed. These can be found growing near the grave where the original flower was delivered. The new Delicate Flower comes with a new description: : Taken from the Queen's Gardens. It glows faintly with pale light. : The flower is very fragile and will be destroyed if you take damage or ride the Stagways. List of Ways to Destroy the Flower * Taking any damage * Riding the Stagways * Using the Dreamgate List of Possible Recipients * Grave of the Traitors' Child * Elderbug * Nailmaster Oro * The Godseeker Additionally, it is possible to offer a flower to Eternal Emilitia and the White Lady, though they will both decline the offer. Achievements Trivia * Blocking a hit with Baldur Shell equipped does not destroy the Delicate Flower, but avoiding damage with Carefree Melody does. * Taking damage with the flower in the inventory lets out a burst of petals in a unique hit animation. * While riding the Stagways will break the flower, riding the Trams will not. * Accepting the flower will automatically set the Knight's save point to the Bench outside the Grey Mansion. ** Taking the flower from the Queen's Gardens does not automatically set the bench. This can be used to teleport to any bench with the flower, making it much easier to deliver it to a location. ru:Нежный цветок es:Flor delicada Category:Items